


Alternatives

by Aisuryuu



Series: Collab AU Spin-off's [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Angst, M/M, Mention of an OC - Freeform, Multiverse crossover, and mention of an OC/canon ship, but this is all about the namelessshipping I swear, super self indulgent just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisuryuu/pseuds/Aisuryuu
Summary: Red wakes up in Alola. Which is weird because he definitely wasn't there when he went to sleep...! Or at least he thought he was awake until he runs into someone he knows he shouldn't be able to.Just a self-indulgent fic based off one of my AU's inspired by an animation meme that uses a song remix XD;;;
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Collab AU Spin-off's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by a animation meme from youtube and the song used.  
> [[meme here](https://youtu.be/7Z_3PRxfg20)]  
> [[remix here](https://youtu.be/TAC5kHfG3gc)]
> 
> I'm gonna be honest. I never finished playing Ultra Moon. I did play through Moon though! So I'm really just doing whatever I want for the whole crossover of the multiverse stuff. You know, considering Rainbow Rocket and all that.
> 
> This is actually a one-shot spin-off of an AU I'm writing with my friend FizzyBubbleTea. Green is from this "Collab AU". Red is from an different AU and got crossed into it...!  
> I do intend on uploading the fic this is a spin-off of but it might take me a while since it's just so _long_. Because I'm writing it with a friend it's simultaneously easier and harder but also takes longer to work on ha ha...  
> Once I can at least get the Arc I started writing first finished is when I'll start uploading that.
> 
> Now onto the reference notes!  
> I use // to indicate sign language.  
> And ~~ is for telepathy.  
>  _Kantonian is essentially a dialect of Japanese._ Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh all use dialects of “Japanese” I usually collectively refer to as “Kantonian” for lack of a better descriptor. (Though for some of my other work with Steven Stone talking to Green and other’s from Kanto I might refer to Hoennese.)  
>  _Unovian is basically English._ (I have them also speak ‘English’/Unovian on Alola. Though I expect they have a different dialect if directly compared to Unova.)  
> But I have no distinction between English and Japanese in this fic, both are between quotation marks like normal dialogue.

“Red…?”

Turning he saw someone who looked like Green. But it couldn’t be.

But the shade of those eyes… and though it was less wild than he was sure he remembered, the hair laid in a familiar way. Even in the moonlight the colour of his hair was probably what it should have been.

“You’re not him are you…?” The eyes narrowed but his gaze remained pinned to his face. A hand rising to cover his mouth and his elbow held in his free hand. A wash of nostalgia washed over him and his hand twitched reaching for his belt out of habit.

That’s when he noticed the ghostly shimmer of a shiny Eevee at Green’s feet flash between them. The growl was surprisingly nostalgic, but not the same from his memories.  
Not taking his eyes off Red Green knelt down to rest a palm on the Eevee’s back, “Princess, stand down.”

Opening his mouth he was shocked to find nothing came out. Reaching up to touch his own throat he shook silently with laughter before covering his face with the palm of his hand and grinning.

How could he get dragged so deep into the nostalgia that he forgot he hasn’t been able to speak since the last time he saw Green?

He tensed when he heard footsteps approach. But blessedly they were slow coming.

Pulling his hand down far enough to look through his fingers he saw Green was right in front of him and tilted his head to one side studying him with a hand still covering his mouth. Though he was frowning the colour of his eyes was striking and he dropped his hand from his face only to reach out and frame the others face with both palms.

Blinking his eyes widened when Red leaned closer.

“H-hey… What do you think you’re doing? You’re creeping me out, dude.”

Red blinked. It was weird to hear Green switch from the familiar Kantonian to… Unovian? But it sounded different from what he remembered Green and the Professor speaking as a child.

Frowning slightly had Green tense up in his hands and Red sighed.

Princess was pressing her head to his leg and pressuring him to move back, but he ignored her.

He reached up to turned his cap around so the brim wasn’t in the way any longer and closed his eyes, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

He felt Green jolt at the contact but he held his head between both hands and exhaled slowly.

“Who the hell do you think you are…!?”

Red smiled and chuckled quietly at the familiar tone.

Reaching up he felt Green’s hands grip his wrists, though he didn’t try pull him away he felt the warning squeeze.

“You’re Red but you’re not my Red, isn’t that right? What do you think you’re doing, asshole?”

His voice cracking at the end was… new.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly and pulling back. He only kept one hand on Green, sliding to cup his cheek.

Green clenching his jaw and pressing his lips tightly was amusing with the flush spreading across his cheeks. Red snorted and covered his own mouth with one hand as he shook with silent laughter.

Scoffing Green rolled his eyes and averted his gaze.

Brushing his thumb lightly on his face only deepened the colour rising in his face and Green frowned slapping Red’s hand away from his face, “Stop it, Arceus! You’re really creeping me out-” Red could see he was about to say his name but cut himself off.

Raising his hands and taking a step back Red begins signing, //No, you’re right. I am Red, but not the one you know?// He punctuated this with a head tilt and questioning gaze.

Green signed and threaded his fingers into his hair, the other resting on his hip, “Yeah… you look similar, and you act-” he snapped his eyes back to Red’s faced and narrowed them, staring into his face before curling a lip, “ugh, I wouldn’t say the same, but I can tell it’s you.”

Red gives him a genuine smile. 

For some reason this seems to startle Green. Red blinks and tilts his head, he’s raising his hands again but Green reaches out to press his palms against them and push them down.

“No, no. It’s fine.” A forced kind of strange smile makes it’s way onto Green’s face. Red frowns and leans in to study Green more closely.

Green leans back and is getting more anxious under Red’s scrutiny but he isn’t letting up.

“H-hey… you’re definitely creepier than my Red…! Lay off!” He’s looking away and leaning back but when Red doesn’t let up he presses his palms to Red’s chest and pushes him back.

Red relents but reaches up to grab Green’s wrists when he tries to pull away.

Green’s giving him a weird look…

“Dude… you’re like… clingy or something…? It’s really disconcerting.”

Red gives him a small smile and let’s go of his wrists, but apparently only so he could sign again, //I just haven’t seen you in so long. I guess I just missed being able to touch you?// 

Green makes a face again and leans back, “Dude… that sounds really gay. You know that right?”

Red blinks, //I never really picked a label but yeah? I like you?//

Green’s face flushes bright red and his mouth is opening and closing as he’s leaning away.

“YO! You really gonna just up and say something like that…! Gives me the wrong idea!” Green’s turned away and holding his head as he’s hunched forward.  
Red crouches and is awkwardly waving his hands unsure what to do-

And Princess takes a stance between them showing her teeth and growling with her fur standing on end warning him back again. So he shows her his palms, straightens up and takes a step back to appease her.

Growling and scratching his scalp some Green straightens up and fake coughs trying to regain his composure, though Red can still see some colour in his cheeks, “Though I guess that’s something that isn’t all that different…”

Red gestures for Green’s attention who folds his arms and nods he’s paying attention.

//Can you… use Kantonian? It’s really weird hearing you speak Unovian to me//

Green blinks before he laughs, “Oh…!” he’s laughing a bit more before he continues, but is using Kantonian, “What, even now you suck with other languages?”

Red shakes his head, //No, I understood you fine. But…// he makes a wheeling motion with one hand.

Green sighs, seeming to relax, “You just like it more huh? Guess I can’t blame you. I just haven’t spent much time in Kanto for years so I guess I’m more accustomed to other languages since Kantonian isn’t widespread.”

Red nods.

Green smirks, “Heh, so when did you learn Unovian? And you know anything else?”

//Well if I’m going to be travelling the world it only makes sense to learn other languages? Unovian seemed the most useful//

Green smiles and drops his arms from across his chest, “Yeah, it’s pretty useful. Wish the you I know had a similar mindset!”

//If I’m not mistaken this is… Alola?// Red’s glancing around.

“Yeah!” a flash of something seems to flit across Green’s features, “Oh… are you also from some other universe?” he frowns and covers his mouth with one hand as he glances away mumbling, “I mean of course you are but…”

Red’s eyes widen, //Is that what this is? I was freaked out to just wake up somewhere different. I don’t know what happened//

Green shakes himself and turns his attention back to Red nodding, “Mmhmm. Don’t know all the details yet but something seems to be crossing universes. Honestly I’ve only done research in Kanto and Kalos, I assume Sinnoh legendries might help better but…”

Red’s watching Green ramble and when he trails off he waits a moment before adding, //So you went into research like the Professor?//

Green blinks and stares silently at Red a moment, “Well… not exactly. I mean I do help with research but it’s not like I’m dedicated to one field or anything.”

//So… you still train?//

Red’s shocked by the pained expression Green smothers quickly before he’s rubbing the back of his neck. 

Before he can picked up the conversation again Green’s replying, “I mean I guess I’ve been training but not… really by choice…”

Red frowns, //What is that supposed to mean?//

Green sighs and shrugs, “Look man. Gramps strong-armed me into dragging your ass off Mount Silver and then essentially blackmailed me into participating in the World Championship in Unova.”

Red’s heart rated spiked, //You mean we went together?!//

Green gives him an unimpressed hooded stare, “Yeah. I had to fucking babysit you dude. You didn’t even bother learning Unovian so I had to be with you all the time.”

Red frowns and folds his arms thinking.

Green chuckles, “What?”

Red is looking serious when he locks eyes with Green and starts signing again, //If we were going together why wouldn’t I learn the language?//

Green sighs and rolls his eyes shrugging again, “Bro… if I knew I’d tell you. But how the hell should I know? You just seem like a lazy ass?” he punctuates that with a smirk.\

Red smirks in return, //So how did we do then?//

This is when Green’s closed off expression has Red feeling anxious.

“I mean you did well. But what do you expect from a shitty trainer like me…? I lost pretty much every match. I didn’t want to go in the first place.”

Red’s eyes widen and he’s lunging forward and grabs Green’s biceps before he realizes what he’s doing.

Princess is biting at his pant leg and trying to pull him back.

Green was momentarily shocked before his face blanks and he just stares at Red.

Now that he’s searching his face he notices how little sleep he seems to be getting. His manner of speech helped distract along with how Red was focused too much on just his eyes, namely the colour of his irises.

He let’s go and steps back, //What are you talking about?// He wanted to say more but he can’t seem to find the words and just drops his hands and is looking questioningly at Green waiting for answers to questions he didn’t even ask.

Green sighs, “You should know better than anyone how terrible a trainer I am, Red. Or are things different with your Green?”

‘My Green’

The words echoes in his mind before Red is giving Green a pained expression, //I…//

Green frowns before raising an eyebrow.

Red sighs and looks away, //I killed you…//

Green’s eyes widen a moment before he’s laughing and tears are forming at the corners of his eyes.

That was certainly not the reaction he expected.

//No! It’s true-!//

Green is still laughing and reaches out to press his palms on the top of Red’s hands and push them down, shaking his head, “No, no! That’s not it. I believe you!”

Red growls and pulls his hands away to sign, //Then why are you laughing about it!//

Green’s wiping his eyes and evening out his breathing, “Bro… I at least hope it was during the Championship battle.”

Red blinks and hesitates, //It was…?//

Green nods, “Good.”

Red looks enraged but his gaze shifts to anywhere but at Green and he’s flailing his arms.

“Bro…!” Green is the one stepping forward and putting his hands on Red’s shoulders and telling him to chill.

Red glares at Green, //It’s the biggest regret I have!//

Green pulls his hands away and he’s giving him a sad smile, “Why? Because you didn’t do it sooner so you wouldn’t have had to put up with me as long as-”

He’s interrupted by Red hitting him with a right hook and causing him to stumble.

Princess has had enough and she full on lunges at Red with her claws extended and teeth barred.

Though Red catchers her mid-air easily enough he’s still getting clawed and she sunk her teeth into one of his arms as she squirmed.

“Princess, return!” Green commands and the beam of light from the pokeball hits Princess and she’s wiggling in her ball even as Green holds it in the hand not pressed against where he was punched. “Sorry… she’s a bit spoiled I admit.”

Red ignores the scratches and pain of where he was bit, //Why would you say something like that!//

Green manages to attach Princesses pokeball to his belt and gives a one-armed shrug, “Honestly, it sounds better than now. Where I’m still waiting for you to finally finish what you started. But I guess leaving me alive this long to suffer before you finally do it is more satisfying punishment than just finally taking me out when you finally took battling seriously enough.”

Red steps into Green’s space and grabs his face in both hands and leans in close.

The telepathic link being established shocks Green into freezing and eyes widen.

Red’s eyes have tears forming at the edges ~~I’m serious about both regretting killing you and how much I love and miss you!~~

Green clenches his teeth and snarls at Red as he yanks Red’s hands away and steps back shoving Red’s arms back at himself, “I don’t believe you! Besides, I’m not the same Green! Maybe things were different where you’re from but there is no way you and my Red are anything alike!”

Red’s frowning, //Then why do you keep calling him _your_ Red? And the other Green _mine_?//

Green’s still frowning and his mouth is opening and closing but no words are coming out. He grips his head hunches forward making a strangled frustrated noise. Before he’s rasping out, “You know exactly what I meant. It’s only to refer to which one-”

~~That’s a lie and you know it!~~

Green let’s go of his head and straightens up, glaring at Red, “Get the fuck out of my mind you _asshole_!”

Red raises his eyebrows but with Green looking at him he signs, //I can’t talk to you otherwise if you aren’t looking at me!//

The familiarity of those words strike Green. Though it was signed instead of spoken like it was by his- no, the Red he knows.

Red takes advantage of Green’s distraction to step closer and wrap his arms around Green and pull him to himself.

Tears are forming in Green’s eyes and he spits his words out, “You’re a fucking _creep_ , Red.”

Red just nods and Green feels the hum he gives in response.

Green just sighs and let’s Red hold him. Though he sounds exhausted, “I swear you have your wires crossed. I don’t think you really have feelings for me-”

Red squeezes him tighter and Green reaches around to pat Red’s back, “No, listen!”

He loosens his hold a little but keeps hugging Green.

“The Red I know is in love with Rory. Probably has been a while based on what I heard. So what’s going on with that to make you think you love me instead?”

Red let’s go of Green to pull back. He keeps his hands on Green’s arms a moment before letting go to sign, //Who’s Rory?//

Green’s eyes widen and he’s holding his breath.

Red’s feeling anxious again and reaches out to grab Green’s shoulders.

The contact seems to startle Green though he just seems to lower his gaze but Red has a feeling he’s not actually looking at him and more likely seeing through him.


End file.
